


Super Soaker 9000

by Kamveeooch



Series: Orlesian Maison [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M, Water Gun Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2035305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamveeooch/pseuds/Kamveeooch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabela buys water guns. </p>
<p>The only reasonable course of action is to have a war. A water war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Soaker 9000

**Author's Note:**

  * For [qunari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/qunari/gifts).



It was Isabela's idea - who's else would it have been? She walked in through the double doors, tossing two Toys R Us bags onto the floor with a sly smirk.  
  
"Ooooh! What did you get?" Merrill asked, smiling brightly as she peaked into the bags.  
  
"A game," the tall girl smirked as Fenris and Anders joined Merrill by the door. The small elf pulled out a large Nerf water gun, quickly ripping it out of the packaging with ease and a glint in her eyes.  
  
"Oh boy! We've got to do this  _right now!_ " Merrill smirked, pumping the gun testingly. Anders pulled out another one of the hunks of plastic, struggling to unbind it from the cardboard. Fenris took it from him and undid the packaging, handing it back to the mage with a wry smile.  
  
"Whatever," Anders glared, hands on his hips. "So what are we doing, teams?" He moved to the kitchen and began filling his gun with water, Merrill bouncing excitedly behind him.  
  
"Fine, but you and prickles can't be on the same team! You've gotta share the beauty," Isabela chided. Fenris grimaced as he stood, about to protest before he was interrupted.  
  
"Oh, team mage is gonna kick your  _asses!_ " Merrill grinned. Anders quirked an eyebrow at Fenris as he filled his own gun. The elf's mouth grew into a devilish grin, sending shivers throughout Anders' body.  
  
"You two are going down," a raspy voice spoke, green eyes never leaving the honey brown ones.   
  
\---  
  
The battle had been long a grueling. It was a good thing it was nearly 90 degrees out, or Fenris would have been freezing to death he was so soaked.   
  
Merrill and Anders had put up quite a good fight so far, managing to douse the pair in the face quite a few times. Fenris suspected it was because they were using magic.  
  
"You can trust no mage," he panted, back against Isabela's as they hid behind a bush in their backyard. Said girl chuckled.  
  
"You're tellin' me! Sparkles is definitely using magic, my last shot bounced right off a force field, plain as day!" Fenris rolled his eyes.  
  
"Typical."  
  
They sat in silence for a few more minutes. Eventually Fenris shook his gun; _running low on ammunition_. Isabela shook hers in response, eliciting a similar noise from the plastic vessel. She sighed, glancing over the bush.  
  
Merrill and Anders were patrolling the pool, guns at the ready. Eloise and Pounce were with them, trotting around the water.  
  
"Lady! You traitor," Fenris gasped, pumping his gun a few times to ready it. "We must refill if we wish to win. I will distract them, you go in and reload." Isabela nodded and crawled through the bushes, getting ready to run.  
  
Fenris took in a deep breath and pumped his gun a few more times. It was amazing that a little over a year ago he had been stripping for money, and now here he was, having a pretend war with water guns in a stately manor in Orlais. He couldn't help the smile that spread over his lips at the thought, but quickly returned to the task at hand.   
  
He fired a shot in between their opponents, drawing their attention. They two quickly ran for the bush he was in, but Fenris had already scrambled into a nearby tree.   
  
"Where did they bloody go?" Anders huffed, water sloshing out of his gun as he whipped around quickly to monitor their surroundings. Fenris glanced to the pool. Isabela was nearly there.  
  
Gracelessly he hopped to a nearby branch, causing loud rustles in the leaves.   
  
"They're in the trees!" Merrill shouted, aiming her gun at the sky.   
  
"Tricky bastards," Anders mumbled and pumped his gun a few times, swiveling around. Isabela was jumping up and down by the pool, motioning for Fenris to join her. He managed to slide out of a tree undetected and crouched behind the trunk, listening to the others. As far as he could tell they were in the same place, scanning the trees.  _How gullible._  
  
Just as he was about to sprint for the pool, a squeak came from the other elf.  
  
"Isabela's at the pool! We've been duped!" Merrill shrieked, pumping her gun and running towards the pool. Isabela was shouting for Fenris to run, but he knew she couldn't take on both Merrill  _and_  Anders. So, he did the only sensible thing one in his position would do.  
  
He charged at Anders as fast as he could, tackling him to the ground.   
  
The two hit the ground with a  _thump_  and Anders' gun slid out of his grasp. Wet clothes pressed against each other, heat warming the previously chilly garments. Fenris thought that perhaps that was not the best choice he could have made as he noted their position, the elf straddling his hips and hands on either side of his head. Anders smirked at him, holding his hands up.  
  
" _I surrender._ "  
  
The elf slammed their mouths together, wet lips meeting in blissful passion. The mage's hands came to rest on his hips and slide up and down soothingly as they kissed, seemingly forgetting about the game. When Fenris failed to suppress a moan Anders had had enough, quickly flipping them over so he was on top. He smirked at the elf, pulling back.  
  
"Sorry love, but looks like the prisoner has become the guard," he drawled. He was about to reach for his own gun when Fenris's was in his face, licking his lips and smiling.  
  
"You are mistaken, mage." And with that the last of Fenris's water was pumped into Anders' face, causing him to fall backwards in defeat.   
  
The elf heard whooping from by the pool where Merrill had Isabela in a headlock. The Rivain was still cheering, pumping her gun in the air. Fenris grinned and looked back down at the drenched blonde.  
  
"It appears as if the game as come to a draw," he said. Anders opened his mouth to speak again, but stopped when his own water gun pointed at him. "I think I have an idea for a better game, however. Would you like to join me?"  
  
"Oh my. I believe that I would."


End file.
